


Another Shot

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Karedevil Squad Valentine's Day 2019, Let's-not-call-it-a-date Date, Post Season 3, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen are not (*cough* were not *cough*) planning to do anything for Valentine's Day...This was written for the Karedevil Squad Valentine Day week with the prompt "How do Matt and Karen express their love to each other?"





	Another Shot

Red tulips. Belgian chocolate. Jewelry. Champagne. These were only part of Foggy's Valentine gifts for Marci. He was very excited about the coming evening. 

The office had been inundated with the scent of the flowers throughout the entire day. It was finally time to put everything in the car and Foggy asked Matt for help. 

“Man, you are traditional.” Matt told him as he picked up the bouquet and the chocolates. 

“Oh you two don't know what you're missing. It's a day to celebrate LOVE!” Foggy answered. 

“Yeah, yeah, make it champagne only for me.” Karen joked with her eyes fixed on her laptop screen. 

Matt chuckled. It seemed like Karen was as uninterested in Valentine's Day as he was. Not that they had anyone to celebrate it with anyway. 

“Well, all I know is that you gotta spend this day with the people you love the most.” Foggy stated. 

Karen looked up and saw her two friends carrying all sorts of red Valentine's Day-related stuff. 

“And all I know is that Marci’s a really lucky girl. I hope you have a great time, Foggy.” 

“Thanks, K.”

She sighed and shook her head, covering her face with her palms. No matter how many times she had asked him not to, Foggy still called her “K” every now and then, specially when he was in a very good mood, like today. 

She just ignored him and heard the door shut behind them. 

On their way to the car, Matt was left astonished at his friend's question. 

“Hey, are you ever planning to ask her out? You two have history. Unfinished history. It's about time you do something about it. And today is a perfect day.”

“You don't happen to be talking about Karen, do you?”

“Karen? No, about my mother… Jesus, Matt! Of course I'm talking about Karen!”

“We're friends, Foggy. And that's a huge privilege if you think about everything that's happened between us. Everything I've done.”

“Yeah, and you don't want to mess it up again, and you don't want to hurt her, and you don't deserve her. Blah, blah, blah. You sound like a broken record, you know?” he scolded him after putting the gift box and the champagne in the rear seat of the car. 

“It's not that simple.” 

“Then make it simple!”

“How do I even know she's still, uh… interested? We haven't talked about it.”

“You really are blind, Matt Murdock. Don't you realize Karen doesn't speak words? Think about it. She paid for your rent for months when you were out there pretending to be dead. She was so hurt and angry at you and still agreed to help you getting to Jasper Evans. Even if we know that plan didn't work.”

Matt lowered his head and exhaled deeply. That was a particular episode he did not want to remember. But he admitted Foggy was right about Karen helping him even when she was so mad at him. 

“She's all smiles whenever you're around. She barely talks to me when you're not in the office. She's always on her phone or on her computer. Oh, and that coffee and apple turnovers she brings every other morning? She perfectly knows I like donuts, so that's totally for you, my friend.”

“Yeah, I do love those turnovers. I… never thought about that.”

“Because you're an idiot. So stop being one and talk to her. Bring her chocolates. Ask her out. Tell her you like her perfume. Don't tell me you haven't used your super senses on her.”

Matt opened his mouth to try to say something, but no words came out. 

“That's what I thought” Foggy said. “Look, just… don't lose her again, buddy.”

Foggy put on his seatbelt leaving a thoughtful and confused Matt standing on the sidewalk. 

Of course he was dying to ask her out and spend some time alone with her. They were always in the office or with Foggy and Marci. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to do something today. Would she agree? 

Neither of them would say anything about it, but they both knew this was not a day to be alone, especially after everything they had been through. Dinner was out of the question. Every restaurant would be full with couples showing their love to each other and they were not ready for that. Not yet. Josie’s would have been an option if it had not made it so obvious that they were as desperate as the rest of the regulars to feel that they were not alone. Because they were afraid that maybe they were, and maybe they would always be. 

He walked back up to the building with a million things spinning around his head. 

Make it simple. 

By the time he got to the office, Karen was buried among papers and her laptop, and about to make a phone call. 

“Hey, I'm ordering take out. Would you like anything?” 

Food. It was past six already. This meant she was working late. On Valentine's Day. No way. 

“You know, it's kind of late. Whatever hasn't been done yet can wait for tomorrow, don't you think?”

Karen thought about it for a second and put the phone down with a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“Um, yeah, I guess so.”

“Look, I'm going home. Would you like to… Maybe have a drink with me? We can order from there.” he suggested. 

“Are you sure this is not because of what Foggy said and you don't want to be alone tonight?”

God, was she reading his mind? 

“C'mon let's just break the office routine for a change.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Matt Murdock?”

He let out a laugh. 

“Well, are you coming or not?”

“Sure. I could definitely use a drink. I'm so worn out.”

Great. Simple. 

After she had turned off her laptop, he took the light jacket she had hanging on one of the chairs and helped her put it on, casually letting his hand fall down her back. 

Not only her heart, but also his own, skipped a beat. Even with his senses, he always enjoyed her scent better when she was right next to him. 

Matt folded his cane and bent his elbow, a silent way of asking for her to hold him and “guide” him. Both of them knew this was just part of Matt's blind act in public, but none of them would admit that they enjoyed it. It was a perfect excuse to feel each other's touch even if it was above their clothes. 

She took his arm and smiled at him. 

“Let's go.”

The moment they walked out of the building Karen saw that it was more crowded than usual. Also lots of flower stands with cards, sweets and typical romantic gifts. 

Everyone was in a rush. Although that was not new. What was new for her was Matt holding her hand now. She was so distracted that she barely noticed when he decided to straighten both of their arms and take her hand instead. 

Very smooth of him. Did he do that on purpose? Or is it just how he is with everyone? I don’t think so… 

It wasn't the first time that he found the subtlest ways to touch her. 

He'd often put a hand on her shoulder when handing stuff to her. The morning greeting always included a hug and a kiss when sometimes he'd only wave at Foggy. One day he even caressed her cheek very quickly after telling her she had a bread crumb on the corner of her lips and wiping it off with his thumb. And his voice always got slightly softer whenever they were sitting next to each other at their small conference room, even if it was a work-related conversation. 

Sometimes she felt like she knew Matt Murdock, but sometimes she just wished he would actually talk to her openly without her having to make him do it. 

Was he trying to tell her something? Had she just said yes to a let's-not-call-it-a-date date? How could she be so naive? 

She still had feelings for him. That was out of the question. But she wasn't going to make a move until he did. She couldn't play that game anymore. Was this his move? 

Her heart started racing. Something that happened to her quite frequently when she was alone with him. Knowing that he could hear it did not help either. 

“Hey, is something wrong?”

She couldn't lie to him, but she also couldn't tell him the truth about her thoughts and about her feelings. 

“I'm ok, I'm just… Thinking too much”

“Work?”

Was he genuinely that clueless? He can't be… You better change the topic, Karen. 

She shook her head and smiled. 

“Let's just get there.”

He knew something was bothering her, but what could it be? 

She had agreed to spend some time at his place. Maybe she thought this was a date and that made her feel uncomfortable? He hated the idea of her feeling like that, so they just walked the next few feet silently until they entered Matt's building and he let go of her hand in order to open the door. 

At the apartment, she made herself at home. She left her purse, her sweater and even her heels on the hallway and sat on the sofa while he served a drink. 

It was ironic that she was here so many times taking care of his apartment and everything else during his “absence”, but she hardly ever visited him lately. 

As for Matt, he was delighted that her heartbeat had gotten back to normal and that she was no longer distressed. 

He came down to the sofa and handed her the drink. His jacket and tie were gone. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened out there? I noticed a sudden change in your heart rate.”

“Well, it's hard not to feel self-conscious around you.”

Self-conscious? The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable with him.

“I'm sorry. I would never mean to…”

“It's ok. It’s not your fault. It’s just that knowing you can ‘read’ me is…”

“Creepy?” he asked with playful tone. 

“What? No!”

Ok that's a relief. 

“... It’s just that it sort of forces me to be transparent with you, you know?”

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know” she answered softly. “That's precisely what scares me."

“Well, um, if it makes you feel better, I kind of have that feeling with you too.”

“What do you mean? I can't hear your heartbeat, or your breathing, or smell your hair.”

Guilty. He did love smelling her hair. He couldn't help it.

She took another sip of whiskey hoping the alcohol would help her relax and distract Matt's senses, because she saw an uncomfortable conversation ahead and she knew how she reacted to him being so close to her. 

“No, you can't, but heightened senses or not, you've always been able to see right through me.”

“Which makes you vulnerable.”

He frowned.

“No, no. I mean, it does, but in a good way. With you I feel... Safe. And that’s also how I'd like for you to feel with me, Karen.”

It was only after he said that that they both realized there was barely any space between them. Matt took her hand and noticed the goosebumps on her skin. The whiskey wasn't working. 

She felt his breathing on her face and she could tell by his hand and his chest that he was tense. Probably more than her. Maybe he was just as scared as she was.

“I don’t want to get hurt again, Matt” she told him with her eyes on the glass, as serious as she could sound, but Matt also heard sadness in her voice. 

Her words felt like a knife stabbed right through his heart. 

“And I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for being so selfish and stupid before. All I want is for you to be happy. And I definitely don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me.”

Karen looked at him and gently moved her fingers inside his hand. He was right. She could see right through him and deep down she knew that he wasn't lying, that he regretted the things he had done. Maybe it was time to just stop thinking and follow her heart. She placed the glass on the table and licked her lips. 

“Why don't you start by telling me more about how you feel when you're with me?” she asked him.

“Well…”

He brought her hand to his chest so that she could feel his heart beating. He leaned toward her and wrapped his other arm around her. They were close enough for her to smell the skin of his neck. Then he let go of her fingers to cup her face and kiss her. 

His warm lips gliding through hers, his heavy breathing and his arms holding her tightly told her what she needed to know.

They lost themselves and were suddenly found lying down on the couch. Kissing each other like they both had dreamed of so many times. He was holding her waist and her hand and her hair… He loved every single touch of hers: her hands on his back, on his face, on the nape of his neck. He loved everything about her, reason why he didn't want to go too fast. Things would be different this time. They would be better. So he pulled back allowing her to breathe, kissed her cheek and pressed her forehead against her. 

“Does that give you an idea?” he whispered.

She nodded and smiled at him.

“I think I get the picture.”

“Is it strange to say that I miss you? Considering we were together for like, what? Two or three days?” 

She shook her head and caressed his cheek. 

“Two or three really good days.”

“I agree.” 

“Well, I don't really know if it's strange but I miss you too” she breathed out. No longer uncomfortable. “So where do we go from here?”

“What do you say if we give this another try?" he asked her while holding her hand. 

He heard her breathing waiting for her answer. An instant that felt like an eternity. 

“I'd love to.”

His bright smile made her even happier than she already was. 

"Well, it's February 14th. Will you be my valentine, Miss Page?"

She laughed and combed his hair with her hand. 

"I believe I already am, Mr. Murdock."

Matt kissed her forehead and then sat back up, helping her do the same. 

"Want some Thai food?" he asked her. 

“Sure. Perfect way to celebrate. But wait, does this mean we'll end up celebrating after all?”

He smiled and kissed her temple. 

“With you… I'll celebrate anything on any day.”

“Me too.”

Matt took his phone out of his pocket to make the phone call.

"Speaking of food, Foggy may be a little bit jealous of your breakfast choices."

"Ha! He is?"

"Yup. He told me he prefers donuts."

"... But you don't."

"No. Your choices are perfect. Thank you for spoiling me."

"My pleasure" she told him followed by a kiss on his neck. "Maybe I should bring him something tomorrow. You always come straight to my desk to hug me and almost completely ignore him."

"What can I say? You're too distracting."

"Is that so?"

"Well" he held her hand and started caressing it while rubbing his nose behind her ear.

"You smell great..." he whispered.

Karen smiled right after his kiss.

"... and your skin is so soft.. and your voice is just... hypnotizing. I love it."

"Coming from you, I feel flattered. That's a great compliment."

"I'm just stating the facts."

Before she could even start laughing he was already deep in her mouth kissing her again. Although he didn't mention it, it was clear that he loved her taste too.

His phone fell somewhere near them. They didn't care. It was Valentine's Day in New York and they had all night. Dinner could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
